Fenrir
Kain Jacob Carter (codename: Fenrir) is the youngest and only werewolf member of the Slayers. Biography Early life and moving to America Born in Aberdeen, Scotland on May 25 1991. He was born into the Carlyle Clan compound but his family were 'imported' to Compund F, in New York. Kain was given the job of going outsode to gain supplies. He met an American werewolf named Claire and she invites him into a world of uninhibited pleasure and indulgence. Criminal life Kain, Claire and her brother, Rudolf became a gang of petty criminals, stealing things, selling cheap Lycaine and basically living how they wanted. However, Kain never killed anyone, nor did he ever know Claire and Rudolf did. Kain and Claire then began a sort of relationship that lasted a couple of months. That changed when he saw Claire and Rudolf vicously tear apart a security guard and then devour the remains. Kain was appalled and confronted Claire. She tried to tell him that hunting and killing and eating was what drive werewolves. Kain angrily called Claire "no better than a vampire". She then furiously sent Rudolf to attack him, but Kain escpaped them by fleeing and temporarily blinding Rudolf with powdered silver. Freelance agent and joining the Slayers Kain then began to attack rogue Lone Wolves as a way of dealing with the hirt of seeing Claire and Rudolf for what they truly were - monsters. He mostly killed Lycaine dealers and murderous werewolves. He never attacked during the full moon, as he would be outmatched even if he himself was also stronger. His actions caught the attention of the Slayers who located him when they raided a Lycaine drug ring. Kain was at first reluctant but agreed and became the third member of the team. Acceptance of the Werewolf Clans For his services in enforcing werwolf law on the Lone Wolves, eradicating nearly hundreds of vampires and helping to maintain balance in the mortal and supernatural realms, Kain was accepted as a true werewolf once more and became the first Lone Wolf to not be shunned by the Werewolf community. ''The Slayers: War'' During the events of the War, Kain was shot by a silver bullet in the back and was unable to have it removed. This paralysed him from the waist down. After the Slayers disbanded, he and Anya had their first child in hiding, Conor. Conor would become a freelance vampire agent by the end of the war. Kain himself wanted no part in any of the Slayers activity anymore. Abilities * Heightened senses * Superhuman reflexes * Superhuman speed * Superhuman strength * Increased healing factor * Increased libido * Powers enhanced on full moon * Can become 'lupine' every night * Retains human mind when lupine * Immunity to disease * Expert martial artist Appearance In human form, Kain has black hair, brown eyes and is quite tall and skinny. He usually remains completely human looking unless angered, in which case his eyes turn yellow and he grows fangs. In his lupine form, Kain has the same biology as most male werewolves do, being smaller than females and has yellow eyes instead of red and grows at least a two feet taller than his human form. Also, Kain uses his hind legs when fighting or walking in lupine form, unlike most werewolves who go on all fours, emracing their bestial nature. Personality Though Kain has distanced himself from his criminal past, he is still a hedonistic, borderline nymphomaniac, drug-abusing drinker. Despite his flaws, he is a very loyal person and willing to help his team out. He is also very well aware of his own mortality, nearly dying on several occasions because of werewolf hunters using silver or even mistletoe. When fighting, Kain is swift, brutal and near-indulgent. When attacking an enemy he will usually use his bo staff but likes to disembowle them whenever possible (even eating them if he hates them enough). His favourite spot to strike first is the throat. See Also * The Slayers * Ace * Duke * Anya * Blood Queen * The Director * Werewolf Category:Heroes Category:Werewolves Category:Slayers